UN HOGAR CASI FELIZ
by Pulsares
Summary: Breve viñeta acerca de la vida de Potter tras la muerte de ya saben quien...


UN HOGAR CASI FELIZ 

El hombre conducía despacio a través del pueblo, sin fijarse en las miradas curiosas de los paisanos. Salió al campo abierto y volteó sus ojos hacia fuera, recreándose en la compacta capa de nieve que ocultaba las irregularidades, mientras llegaba al vetusto edificio del tardío barroco que se alzaba cerca del poblado. Al doblar desde la carretera hacia la amplia calzada que lo conducía a la entrada principal, sintió un leve cosquilleo. A menos de veinte metros de la puerta principal, las gárgolas lanzaron frente a él en un estallido de luz. Fue solo un instante, pero sus entrenados sentidos de buscador descubrieron, incluso, la leve sonrisa de los guardianes al reconocerle.

Detuvo el motor a unos diez metros y caminó, alargando el placer de sentir cómo la casa lo reconocía y abrazaba. Aquella era en su casa, el hogar amplio y poblado que añoraba desde que tenía uso de razón. Levantó los ojos para contemplar la alucinante fachada, y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos: Snape Castle era una de las mejores adquisiciones de su vida, estaba seguro de ello.

Había dado con el inmueble siete años antes, en un viaje de investigación. El objetivo era asesorar la restauración de una mansión destruida por los mortifagos casi hasta los cimientos. Nada declarado, por supuesto. Para los del pueblo un incendio había destruido la antigua casa de los McNair y el terreno había pasado a una institución estatal. Desde Londres mandarían un arquitecto especialista en caserones antiguos, quien evaluaría los daños para presupuestar las obras. Así había llegado aquel joven de negra cabellera revuelta y brillantes ojos verdes a la soñolienta ciudad de Luthen Hill, donde -en pleno año 2000- las chicas regresaban a casa a las doce de la noche, todos bebían cerveza negra y detestaban a Freddy Mercury.

Los de Luthen Hill no carecían de curiosidad, así que las cortinas se levantaron en todas las casas cuando el ferrari azul atravesó la ciudad a exceso de velocidad para detenerse en el centro de la plaza. El auto frenó con un chirrido y las muchachas que entraban a la clase de catecismo voltearon sin pudor. Ciertamente, todos esperaban a un hombre entrado en años, un estudioso de la historia nacional que comprendiera los valores de la pequeña comunidad, pero, para que las jóvenes tuvieran algo que confesar ese domingo, descendió un chico de unos veinte años, vestido con vaqueros y camisa blanca.

El joven tomó su portafolio del asiento lateral y subió la breve escalinata. Ya estaba en la entrada el alcalde, listo para la parrafada acerca de la antigüedad y honorabilidad de Luthen Hill, franqueado por el párroco y el hombre más rico de la ciudad. Sonrieron amablemente y se inclinaron un poco.

-¿El señor Potter?  
-Si, el casi arquitecto Harry Potter. -extendió la mano hacia el hombre regordete y de pequeños ojos azules- ¿Supongo que es usted la autoridad?  
-En efecto soy Beckan, el alcalde. Estos son monseñor Laurel -señaló al sacerdote enjuto y de escaso cabello castaño- y el señor Saunders, dueño de la fábrica de botellas de agua mineral.  
-Un placer. -dijo Potter simplemente y el señor Beckan se quedó sin pie donde introducir su discursito. Para salir del paso lo invitó a pasar en busca de su despacho y, mientras recorrían los pasillos, le observó.

Había algo de Potter que no le gustaba. Tal vez fuera la seguridad con que se comportaba, o su manera de moverse: suave y fluida, acaso, simplemente su belleza demasiado llamativa. Harry Potter le parecía un modelo de revista y no un arquitecto patrimonial.

La sensación de desagrado se acentuó cuando, ya sentados en el despacho, pudo ver las delgadas manos y pulidas uñas. El alcalde y el párroco intercambiaron una mirada para confrontar opiniones y, como tantas otras veces, coincidieron.

-Y bien, señor Potter. -comenzó de nuevo el alcalde- Debo confesar que de Londres no nos dieron muchos detalles acerca de su trabajo. Hemos preparado una habitación para usted en el hotel del pueblo, pero ignoramos cuánto se quedará.  
-Yo tampoco lo sé, comprenda que son varias tareas. Debo subir hasta McNair Manor y ver en que estado quedó el edificio, hace ya tres años del incendio ¿no?  
-En efecto. -apuntó el sacerdote.  
-Y también debo chequear los archivos de la ciudad para recopilar datos sobre el edificio que me permitan valorar los pasos y costos para la restauración.   
-Por supuesto. -convino el dueño de las botellas.  
-Y, finalmente, consultar a los vecinos acerca de lo que significaba el inmueble para ustedes.  
-Muy recomendable consultar a la gente. -apoyó Beckan.  
-Y solo entonces... -el sonido de un timbre bajo y agudo les interrumpió- Disculpen. -se levantó, fue hasta la ventana del despacho y extrajo de su vaquero un diminuto celular, los otros tres le escrutaron curiosos. -Habla Potter... -su rostro se relajó de inmediato- Hola, amor... Si, todo bien... -apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre- Pues, pequeño y victoriano... -soltó una risa breve, los anfitriones se miraron un tanto extrañados- No, aun no subo a la casa, llamaste en medio de la reunión con las autoridades... ¡Claro que me reciben!... Porque soy muuuuy bonito, por eso... -el de las botellas soltó una carcajada profunda ante tal desfachatez, pero el joven no se inmutó- ¿Y los niños-el párroco suavizó su mirada- No, no, los llamó cuando me instale... Hay un hotel, me dijeron, espero con ansias ver a las camareras... -Beckan y Saunders intercambiaron miradas cómplices- De acuerdo, de acuerdo: ¡Alerta permanente!... Ahora un beso. -cerró el teléfono y se regresó a sentarse con los otros. -Espero me disculpen, pero la familia...  
-No hay problema -aseguró monseñor Laurel- la familia va por delante de casi todo. ¿Mencionó a unos niños?  
-Gemelos en realidad: James y Joshua, un par de pillos.  
El sacerdote le dirigió una mirada amable que pareció incomodar a Potter, el joven carraspeó e intentó retomar la conversación.   
-Hablábamos del tiempo estimado ¿no Beckan? Pienso que unas cuatro semanas bastarán.  
-¿Y pasará todo ese tiempo lejos de su esposa e hijos-inquirió Laurel.  
Potter le dirigió una mirada fría.  
-Volveré los fines de semana a Londres.  
-Pero su esposa y sus hijos podrían venir a Luther Hill, el aire del campo es muy saludable.  
Ahora Potter miró al viejo con manifiesto fastidio.  
-¿Puedo preguntar a qué tanto interés por ellos?  
Pero el hombre ladeo un poco la cabeza y habló despacio, mirando intensamente al arquitecto.  
-No se ofenda señor Potter. ¿Sabe? Este es un pueblo chico, donde los jóvenes son, a menudo, presas fáciles de la propaganda decadente y anticristiana que los medios exponen, en nombre de la libertad. Es poco frecuente que recibamos visitas y, si esa visita es una familia próspera como la suya, eso actúa como ejemplo para nuestros chicos y chicas. ¿Me entiende? No se trata de que venga a la iglesia con nosotros, porque ya me doy cuenta de que no suele ir usted. Sino de que los habitantes vean una pareja amante, como se nota que es la suya, y sus hijos. Que vean que en la gran ciudad y el poblado rural, el proyecto de Dios es el mismo.  
El joven arquitecto dirigió una mirada larga y asombrada al párroco de Luther Hill, pero no dijo una palabra, sino que se volvió hacia el alcalde.  
-Me gustaría ir al hotel, conduje durante cinco horas, estoy cansado.   
-Por supuesto. -se apresuró el rechoncho personaje.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en relativa calma. Potter se levantaba temprano y marchaba a pie hasta McNair Manor, se pasaba el día en la colina, tomando notas, haciendo dibujos y fotografías con una cámara de antiguo modelo. Aunque varios paisanos trataron de abordarle en el camino, siempre se las arreglaba para decir poco de sí mismo y despedir a los intrusos. Nunca fue descortés, excepto una vez, al final de la primera semana. Cuando el párroco se acercó a su banca en el bar del hotel, mientras el arquitecto tomaba un jugo.

-Señor Potter, ¿puedo sentarme a su lado?  
El joven no demostró placer ante la presencia del viejo, pero hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza, que Laurel prefirió interpretar a su favor.   
-Me han dicho que no pierde usted el tiempo, trabaja mucho en la colina.  
-Me pagan cuando entregue el informe, no antes. Ya ve usted que tengo mis razones.   
-Sin duda, sin duda. ¿Entonces acabará todo en el plazo fijado?  
-A menos que ocurra algo inesperado...  
-¡Oh! Entonces tardará usted. En esa colina siempre ocurre algo inesperado a la gente... "común".  
El joven mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la negra y pulida madera de la barra.  
-Temo que no le entiendo.  
-Verá usted, McNair Manor ha estado ahí desde siempre, se puede decir que era el edificio más antiguo del pueblo, pero sus habitantes nunca se mezclaron con los de Luther Hill. Cualquiera con buenos ojos podía verlos: ellos estaban ahí, creciendo, jugando, envejeciendo y, eventualmente, muriendo, pero jamás bajaron a la iglesia o siquiera para comprar patatas Ese tipo de actitud, en épocas oscuras, atrae la curiosidad. Más de una vez alguien subió para obtener pruebas de que eran brujos, pero la gente regresaba sin recuerdos claros de lo ocurrido. Luego llegaron los buenos tiempos, sí, esta ciudad fue próspera en la época de la hulla, y muchas familias se enriquecieron, mandaron a sus hijos a Londres a estudiar, incluso uno de los nuestros llegó a caballero del reino, pero McNair Manor permaneció rehusando invitaciones o visitas. En pleno 1892, la gente seguía temiendo a la colina, al punto de que si una vaca entraba bajo su sombra, ya no la tocaban.  
-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto-interrumpió el otro.  
-Para que entienda mis razones. La casa no se quemó porque no hubiera bomberos señor Potter, sino porque nadie tenía el valor para subir. Tal vez sean cuentos de viejas, yo los creo en parte: había algo raro en los McNair, y en su casa. Oculto entre esos muros puede haber algo aún, yo pienso en mis fieles, gente "común", curiosa. Usted es la primera persona en quinientos años que sube a esa colina maldita, y yo, pobre viejo temeroso de Dios, deseo preguntarle. ¿Ha visto algo?  
Potter se volvió entonces hacia el hombre y sonrió con toda la inocencia de un niño, sus ojos brillaban bajo la leve luz de la salita del Luther's Hotel.  
-Es una vieja mansión quemada como he visto muchas a lo largo de Inglaterra, padre Laurel. No hay nada allí que pueda dañar a sus fieles, si es que son gente "común".  
El anciano entonces estrechó los ojos y sonrió con picardía.  
-¿Y qué si no son todos gente "común", querido Harry?  
El tono en que había dicho su nombre era de todo, menos amistoso. Harry sintió erizarse los pelos de su nuca, señal inequívoca de peligro, pero mantuvo su voz contenida y desvió la respuesta.  
-Bueno, creo que los valientes pueden tener problemas allá arriba, hay un par de gargantas profundas ¿sabe?  
El reverendo le miró con intensidad, como si temiera mostrar sus cartas en una dura apuesta.  
-¿Qué si son como la gente de la casa que se quemó en Ottery Saint Catchpole, la casa de la familia Weasley? ¿O como los Nott, de Escocia, y los Finnigan, de Irlanda? ¿Les pasará algo si son como ellos?  
Pero Potter optó por seguir su juego de inocencia  
-Me temo que sigo sin entenderle, reverendo. No conozco a esas familias, ni esos incendios. Pero ya que cree saber tanto, vaya a Londres, y pregunte en mi oficina, tal vez planean restaurarlas.  
-¡Ni en sueños! ¿Y si vuelvo sin recordar a qué fui, como le pasaba a los pobres diablos que escalaban la colina?  
El rostro del arquitecto se endureció entonces, su voz era definitivamente amenazadora.  
-Entonces no pregunte tanto, señor Laurel. Ocúpese de sus fieles, yo me ocuparé de que nada malo quede en McNair Hill.  
Y sin otra palabra se levantó de la barra y subió las escaleras. Nadie lo vio partir al día siguiente, solo sintieron el motor de su auto deportivo en mitad de la madrugada.

Potter regreso el lunes, y se dedicó a los archivos. Con la misma paciencia que fotografiaba los muros agrietados de la casona, viraba al revés los asientos y desgloses de la región, en el sótano del Ayuntamiento. A medio día, el Alcalde ordenó a su secretaria que le llevara bocadillos y café al invitado, para su sorpresa, la chica fue sin rechistar, y hasta sonreía con el encargo.  
Se encontró al apuesto Potter en camiseta y pantalones, con un ligero polvillo opacando su pelo y trepado sobre uno de los estantes.

-Disculpe, señor Potter.  
El hombre no se volvió a mirarla.  
-Un momento, casi lo alcanzo... -tensó su cuerpo hacia la pared, y todo el brazo se hundió detrás del archivo, luego se relajó y levantó la mano con un viejo pergamino en ella- Acá está.   
Descendió despacio y miró victorioso a la chica.  
-Esta es la última página de un legajo, estaba atorada allá atrás. -explicó con una sonrisa que la derritió- ¿Qué querías?  
Ella mostró entonces su bandeja.  
-Soy Stephany Murray, la secretaria del Alcalde. El señor Beckan le manda el almuerzo.  
-Muy amable de su parte -observó la bandeja sonriente, pero ahí hay dos.  
-Es que... es mi hora libre y pensé...  
-¿En almorzar conmigo-bajó un poco los párpados- ¿No te han dicho que soy un gruñón irrespetuoso?  
-¿Por despedir con viento fresco al padre Laurel? Ya quisieran muchos tener su valor.  
-Vaya, una joven rebelde. -dio otro vistazo a los papeles que esperaban sobre el buró- Bueno, supongo que no es sano estar demasiado tiempo dentro de este polvero. ¿Vamos al patio?  
Ella asintió, feliz, y echaron a andar escaleras arriba, pero a mitad de corredor la secretaria propuso un jardín a la derecha, separado de patio por un muro y visible solo desde el despacho del Alcalde.

Los almuerzos en el jardín se repitió el martes y el miércoles Potter la esperó a ella en la entrada del sótano. Hablaron de muchas cosas. El jueves Stephany se atrevió a preguntar un par de detalles personales.  
-¿Harry, irás a Londres este fin de semana?  
El jugaba con unas migajas de pan, extendiéndolas sobre el mantelito en extrañas líneas, dejó caer las migas que apretaba en el puño y levantó la vista.  
-Si.  
-¿Vas a ver a tu familia-él solo asintió- Debe ser lindo tener familia. Ella tiene mucha suerte. -el tono de la chica tenía una vaga melancolía que él supo reconocer.  
Harry fijó sus ojos en un arbusto de lilas unos metros más allá y hablo con tono impersonal.  
-Soy huérfano ¿sabes? Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año y... en general, mi infancia no fue feliz. Pero luego fui a un internado y me divertí mucho. Allí conocí a mi pareja.  
-¿Fue amor a primera vista?  
-¡Para nada! Nos odiamos a muerte por cinco años, en sexto nos hicimos buenos amigos y al final... Al final llegamos a entendernos muuuuy bien.   
-Supongo... -ella intentó reír, pero era una risa triste- Sin embargo, nunca hablas de ella.  
-Tal vez porque no había nadie a quien hablarle. Si hubieras subido a McNair Hill para un almuerzo... -y soltó una risa pícara.  
-¡Ni loca subo yo a esa colina- Stephany lo golpeó en broma, pero Potter se dejó caer, como si el puño de la chica llevara verdadera fuerza- Dicen que está embrujada.  
El se quedó tendido en la hierba y cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza  
-Vamos Steph, ¿crees esos cuentos de viejas?  
-No lo se. -ella también se dejó caer y volteó, siguió hablando apoyada sobre su costado, mirando a Potter intensamente -En todo caso es mejor esperar a que el galán llegue a terreno conocido.  
-De repente me siento una pieza de caza. ¿Y si me disparan durante la noche?  
-No temas. En el campo somos muy leales, solo disparamos a cara descubierta. Pero si yo fuera la señora Potter, no dejaría a mi hombre solo por cinco días.  
-Tiene mucho que hacer, entre los gemelos y su trabajo...  
-¿Trabaja?  
-Y muy duro, a menudo me pregunto cómo resiste el ritmo.  
-Se lo pregunta, pero no intenta igualarle, Potter. -dijo una voz desde la entrada del jardín. Los jóvenes voltearon con premura: un hombre alto, de pelo muy negro hasta los hombros y nariz ganchuda les observaba sin pizca de simpatía.  
El arquitecto se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él, completamente olvidado de Stephany.  
-¡Sev! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!  
-Es evidente que no me esperabas. -dirigió una mirada despectiva a la chica abandonada en el césped y luchando con su estrecha falda.  
-No es lo que crees... -empezó el joven. El hombre alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
-Nunca supiste leer mentes, así que no presumas de saber lo que me cruza ahora por dentro, creo que el adjetivo "imperdonable" le cuadra. -la chica ya llegaba a su lado- ¿Nos vas a presentar?  
-Ella es EStephany Murray, secretaria del Alcalde. Señorita Murray, este es mi suegro, Lord Severus Snape.  
La chica hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante Snape, una sola mirada del hombre y empezó a balbucear.  
-Mucho gusto mi Lord... Por acá apreciamos mucho a su yerno, este... bueno, mi horario de almuerzo terminó... Nos vemos señor Potter.   
Y se marchó sin siquiera recoger sus cubiertos. Snape la siguió con una expresión de manifiesto desprecio.  
-¡Muggles-fue su único comentario antes de girar de nuevo hacia el joven- La vida campestre no te sienta Harry, debo admitir que tus reflejos eran más rápidos hace dos semanas.  
-¿Reflejos-el chico estaba recogiendo los restos del almuerzo en una bolsa- ¿Acaso te crees Ojo Loco? No estoy en guardia porque no hay nadie de quien defenderse, Severus. -se plantó frente a él- De hecho, no hay nadie en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda.  
-Me gustaría saber si Draco llamaría nadie a la Murray.  
Pero el joven suspiró y le hizo un gesto invitándole a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.  
-Y a mi me gustaría saber qué te obligó a manejar cinco horas.  
-Tengo noticias de las que no salen en El Profeta. Resulta que hubo una gran emergencia en Bulgaria. Los agentes de tu amigo el Conde -a Harry se le erizó la piel solo de recordar al siniestro personaje- localizaron a un grupo de mortifagos de varias nacionalidades. Así que los búlgaros no pidieron solo aurores, sino a los de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.  
La caminata los había llevado hasta el hotel, pero Harry no confiaba en las miradas curiosas de los paisanos. Subió sin detenerse a su habitación y echó un fuerte hechizo de privacidad.  
-¿Dices que Draco fue a Bulgaria? ¿En su estado?  
-Va en el grupo de retaguardia, por avión, y solo para el papeleo. Sabes que disfruta mucho verles las caras.  
-Si -gruñó el pelinegro- Algo muy Malfoy. Entonces ¿vas a cuidar tú a los niños?  
-Quisiera, pero mañana será luna llena.  
-Entiendo -le cortó Harry y empezó a contar con los dedos- Veamos ¿Quién nos queda? Bill aún está en Francia; Fleur y Ron para Bulgaria, con Draco; Fred, George, Ginny y Seamus están descartados, no dejaré a mis hijos en un almacén de objetos mágicos de broma; Deacon y Charlie preparando exámenes en Hogwarts; Hermione y Millicent estarían dispuestas, pero tienen sus propios bebés. -se cubrió el rostro con las manos- ¡Merlín! Esto es un castigo. ¿Krum no pudo esperar hasta el fin de semana para atraparlos?  
-Eres tú el que no quiere que los cuiden los elfos. -apuntó Snape, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Si, soy yo. -Harry sonaba casi arrepentido de esa decisión- De acuerdo, supongo que el aire del campo es bueno. ¿Los trajiste?  
-Duermen en el asiento trasero de ese trasto muggle que llamas "camioneta familiar".  
-Entonces llévate tú el deportivo.  
-Perfecto. -Snape se levantó, y empezó a ponerse los guantes- Espero no te ofenda la premura, pero este lugar me da alergia y el camino hasta la casa es largo.  
-Por supuesto. -bajaron las escaleras de prisa.  
Al llegar ante el ferrari, Potter le tendió las llaves, pero el hombre no dejó de mirarle. Snape parecía deseoso de ponerse en marcha, pero inquieto por el fin de semana que se avecinaba.  
-Hay leche y ropas en el maletero, metí sus muñecos, lápices de colores, pergaminos y libros de cuentos. Draco se despidió de ellos en la mañana, saben que va a tardar en volver. -dudó aún- ¿Estás seguro?

Harry lo miró despacio, no tenía muchas oportunidades de estar a solas con su antiguo maestro, generalmente Lupin y Draco mediaban entre ellos.   
Recordó las interminables discusiones alrededor de la crianza de los gemelos, su negativa en usar elfos domésticos, la negativa de Draco a usar niñeras humanas, por la falla de seguridad que implicaba. El tácito acuerdo final de la familia en turnarse el cuidado de los niños, ya que todos estaban amenazados de un modo u otro, aunque solo las cabezas del matrimonio Potter-Malfoy seguían a la venta en el mercado negro. Pero había que seguir con la vida, amarse, tener hijos -los Weasley hacían una buena labor al respecto, trabajar -en el Banco Gringotts o en la limpieza de antiguas zonas de magia tenebrosa, como McNair Hill, porque de otra manera la vida perdía sentido.  
Entendía muy bien las dudas Severus: Harry nunca se había quedado solo con sus hijos, y ahora estaría literalmente solo, sin un mago -amigo o enemigo- en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, gozaba de la protección del anonimato y los amplios espacios rurales para moverse. Se esforzó en sonreír.

-Pasearemos mucho, y el domingo por la tarde podrás abrazarlos. ¿Qué puede pasar?  
-¿Qué hay del párroco? ¿El tal Laurel? Dices que sabe algo de los Weasley y los Finnigan.  
-Ve demasiadas noticias y piensa, eso es todo. Puedo controlarlo. Ahora vete, son casi las tres de la tarde. -el hombre mayor asintió y se sentó ante el timón del ferrari, puso la llave en el tablero, susurró unas palabras y el motor se encendió.  
-Severus... -en la voz del joven había un leve tono de reconvención, pero una mirada divertida del suegro le hizo callar: era tan extraño ver reír al ex-mortifago.  
El auto dio vuelta a la plaza a exceso de velocidad y se perdió de vista en una polvareda.

Los siguientes tres días Harry los pasó huyendo de los curiosos habitantes de Luther Hill. Previendo alguna indiscreción de los gemelos, capaces de responder preguntas simples sobre sí mismos, pero no de mentir sistemáticamente, ya que Harry no deseaba soltarle un obliviate a nadie. Fiel al plan que comentara a Severus, llevó a los niños por los campos sembrados, las escarpadas colinas, y las diversas ruinas romanas o celtas que salpicaban el área. Era agotador, pero satisfactorio, ver las mejillas de sus rubios colorearse con el sol de junio y aquellas manitas delicadas jugar con la tierra. Al final de la jornada estaban tan cansados, que se dormían en la camioneta y él los subía hasta la habitación con la ayuda de alguna camarera, y tomaba la cena allí.  
Fue en el regreso del paseo del sábado que Harry se distrajo y dobló a la izquierda en un camino vecinal. Pronto descubrió su extravío, pero empezó a llover muy fuerte, de modo que aminoró la velocidad para mantener la visibilidad y darse la oportunidad de pensar. En la parte trasera, James y Joshua peleaban por una barra de color azul y desconocidas cualidades.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer ruido y hagan algo tranquilo... ¡miren la lluvia!  
-No hay lluvia -respondió Joshua en tono ausente mientras tumbaba a su hermano.  
-¿Con que no hay lluvia? ¿Me puedes decir qué está mojando los cristales del auto?  
Su hijo le miró extrañado.  
-Es el llanto del castillo -explicó en el mismo tono.  
James aprovechó el momento para morder un pedazo de barra, su pelo cambió de color al instante y sacudió la cabellera azul tornasolada ante la estupefacción del padre.  
-¡No puedo seguir-exclamó Harry y pisó el freno.  
Se volvió y dirigió la mano hacia James, cuyo pelo recuperó su tono platinado natural. Entonces se enfrentó al menor, y más incomprensible, de los gemelos.  
-¿Qué castillo está llorando Joshua?  
Pero el niño solo estiró el brazo hacia la ventanilla derecha. En efecto, bajo la luz grisácea de la tarde se adivinaba un castillo de líneas barrocas, acaso a un kilómetro. Potter suspiró y ponderó la situación.  
Estaba solo, con dos magos muy poderosos de tres años de edad, en medio de una lluvia torrencial. Su hijo no fallaba en estas cosas, así que el edificio era real y mágico. Si lloraba era porque deseaba atraer la atención: ¿estaba vacío, ¿una desgracia se cernía sobre sus habitantes?  
¿Entrar? La zona estaba limpia de magos, pero no de trampas, la prueba había sido McNair Hill. Aunque él no sitiera la magia oscura, podía haber peligro y estaban los niños. Entonces reparó en el hecho de que no era su primera vez en aquella carretera. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Volteo hacia el pequeño.  
-¿Sabes por qué llora el castillo?  
El niño pegó la nariz al cristal y escrutó las gotas por unos minutos.  
-Espera hace mucho, los amos se fueron, prometieron regresar.  
Ahora James parecía interesado en algo frente al auto, así que Harry miró en esa dirección y... se quedó helado. Entre las sombras de la tarde lluviosa avanzaba una mole negra de dos metros y medio, con imponentes cuernos apuntando al cielo y alas membranosas semi-plegadas. El ser estaba a unos cinco metros del auto, respiraba pesadamente y se apoyaba en un báculo tan negro como su carne.  
Harry maldijo una y mil veces sus descuidos, Severus tenía razón, como siempre, en dos semanas sus defensas habían caído a un nivel vergonzoso. Ahora tenía una gárgola frente al auto y un edificio capaz de manipular el clima a sus espaldas. ¡Genial!  
Contra todos sus pronósticos, el guardián de las rocas hizo una reverencia y esperó. Las palabras de Hagrid resonaron en su mente "Es orgulloso. ¿Ven? Deben ser amables." La lección se refería a hipogrifos, pero decidió confiar en su instinto e intentar hablar. Si jugaba el juego del guardián, podría ganar tiempo e inventarse algo.  
-Quiero que se queden quietos y en silencio. ¿De acuerdo? Papá va a hablar con la gárgola.  
Cerró su mente a las intrusiones para enfrentar con dignidad la trampa de quién sabe qué desquiciada bruja. Descendió con deliberada lentitud, para que el que esperaba tuviera tiempo de reconocer sus intenciones pacíficas. Al cerrar la puerta susurró un hechizo de protección y huída. Si las cosas se ponían desagradables, el auto debía volar hasta Londres, sin parar mientes en las leyes de Secreto Internacional. Al fin estuvo ante el guardafangos de la camioneta y se inclinó en una envarada reverencia. Desde esa distancia era audible la pesada respiración de la gárgola, definitivamente, no estaba en condiciones de pelear.  
-Saludos, honorable guardián.  
-Mi nombre es Goliat. Estoy feliz de recibir a los nuevos amos de Snape Castle.   
Una luz se encendió en su cerebro, pero decidió ser cauto.  
-¿Snape Castle? No sabíamos de la existencia de este lugar.  
-Pocos saben, pocos. Ellos se fueron hace tiempo, eran malos días, gente con fuego, gente con hachas. Prometieron volver, me dieron esta vara mágica para andar bajo el sol y poder recibirles adecuadamente a su regreso. La magia casi se agota en la espera. Otros vinieron, les echamos al lodo, o los tragamos como ratones. Pero los Snape han vuelto, puedo olerlos dentro de tu extraño artefacto, y el castillo llora de felicidad.  
-¿Eres entonces una gárgola? Solo confiaría en ti, se que son ustedes honorables.  
-Entiendo tu desconfianza, el bosque me habló de una guerra y de que la maldita casa McNair fue arrasada al fin. Pero nunca dañaríamos a un Snape, la sangre es la única ley sagrada.  
Los temores de Harry terminaron, esa frase solo podía venir de una gárgola, de un ser pretenatural atado a las más primitivas y fieras leyes de servidumbre y espera. ¿Cuánto había esperado Goliat? Ya lo sabría luego.  
-Te ruego me permitas guiar mi artefacto hasta el castillo, los niños no deben mojarse.  
-De acuerdo, veo que protegerás a mis amos con tu vida. Sigue el camino -señaló a una senda que se abrió de la nada, recta y lisa, yo te seguiré a ti.  
Harry regresó al interior del vehículo y condujo por la calzada, tan mágica que desaparecía tras ellos en la medida que Goliat avanzaba. La lluvia aminoró, de modo que, cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, el cielo era azul de nuevo. Apenas los gemelos pusieron un pie fuera, Goliat se prosternó y negras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de ónice.  
-Gracias por volver. -y extendió la vara mágica hacia James y Joshua, los niños miraron el objeto fascinados y el mayor extendió la mano, tentado.  
-No. -intervino Harry, y la gárgola levantó la vista asombrada- No es a ellos a quienes debes entregar tu vara Goliat. Por favor, entremos y hablaremos despacio.  
Una vez dentro, los elfos domésticos aparecieron por los rincones, como sus voces chillonas y sus grandes ojos brillantes. Las antorchas del recibidor se encendieron, dejando ver una alegre decoración donde predominaban los motivos de serpientes en rojo y dorado. Los niños rieron ante tal combinación, Goliat y los elfos les hicieron coro. Más allá se adivinaba una salita con un servicio de te puesto y una chimenea encendida. Una vez sentados, el joven explicó a Goliat la relación de él y sus niños con Severus Snape y se comprometió a mover todos sus recursos para que los amos volvieran al castillo antes del fin de la estación.

El lunes siguiente, Severus en persona fue a ver a Goliat y le pidió detalles de su familia y de la promesa de espera. Luego se hicieron investigaciones: Draco descubrió al propietario legal del inmueble, un muggle que estuvo más que feliz de vender el maldito edificio embrujado.  
Antes de irse de Luther Hill, Harry paseó por toda la calle de las tiendas del brazo de Draco, para que las chicas y chicos tuvieran algo que confesar el domingo. Claro, el rubio llevaba una capa mágica para ocultar el embarazo, porque ya el tercer Potter-Malfoy tenía seis meses dentro de su barriga. Los dos disfrutaron mucho las caras de asombro y envidia de los pueblerinos y saludaron con besos en las dos mejillas a Estephany Murray, la única que tuvo ánimos de acercarse. Partieron luego en el ferrari azul hacia Londres, a exceso de velocidad.  
Menos de un mes después, la familia Snape-Potter-Malfoy se mudaba a Snape Castle, un edificio mágico con diez kilómetros de bosque incluido, y la noticia fue portada en El Profeta, que especulaba sobre la ubicación del inmueble y la dosis de oscuridad en sus hechizos de protección.  
Harry estaba feliz, tenía habitaciones de sobra, elfos deseosos de ayudar, chimenea en cada habitación, una serie de hechizos de seguridad con no menos de cinco siglos de antigüedad, y un gran parque donde Lupin podría pasar sus transformaciones sin peligro, vigilado por las gárgolas.  
Su tercer hijo, Sirius, nació en octubre, dentro del castillo. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto de los Potter y los ojos grises de los Malfoy. A menudo demostraba el carácter más Slyterin que sus padres recordaran. Su mirada, su modo de caminar y el sarcasmo con que disfrazaba sus perretas, generaban en su padre Gryffindor una dolorosa sensación de deja vú: sentía el temor de volverse y enfrentar a un diminuto Lucius Malfoy, listo para cumplir su última promesa. Pero lo amaba, como amaba todo lo que viniera de su Draco.

Todo eso recordaba el hombre mientras recorría la senda entre el auto y el alto portón, estaba feliz de la perspectiva, pues toda la famila -los Weasley y los Finnigan incluidos- se reuniría esa Navidad en su casa, para celebrar los diez años de los gemelos y cinco de paz. No había mejor lugar que ese, porque Snape Castle era una de las mejores adquisiciones de su vida, estaba seguro de ello. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que abrió la puerta principal y saltó justo a tiempo para evitar un pesado jarrón. El recibidor era escenario de una pelea campal y nadie parecía haber notado su presencia. La familia en pleno estaba allí, defendiendo sus puntos de vista a grito pelado. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan buena idea intentar pasar las navidades reunidos…


End file.
